The Chosen Battalion
The Chosen Battalion is a faction of Bandosian individuals that follow the ourg Gorbuk whom they believe to be "the Chosen Commander." The faction was founded by the self proclaimed Chosen Commander, Gorbuk during the Fifth Age. They were originally only a small tribe of Bandosian races living in the woods north of Falador and have only recently come to the notice of others after they conquered Goblin Village. The Battalion are reknown for their barbaric methods, their devotion to Bandos and most of all their favourite sport "the Slave Games" in which they have slaves pitted against eachother in an arena in lethal challenges and tasks. History The God Wars The founders of the Chosen Battalion, Gorbuk and Yokrad served alongside General Graardor during the God Wars, they fought in many battles by his side and were both in his army when they entered the God Wars Dungeon. They fought alongside him for a long time revelling in the bloodshed on offer. However on the final day of the God Wars Gorbuk, Yokrad and a group of Bandosian soldiers were assigned to take part in a battle in the north. As the Ourg and his forces went to leave the God Wars Dungeon however the Edicts of Guthix were put in place and they along with everyone else were frozen in the Dungeon. The Chosen Commander In the Fifth Age the God Wars Dungeon thawed out and the battle continued in the Dungeon. However Gorbuk and his forces being completely unaware that the God Wars were over continued out of the Dungeon. It did not take them long to realise that the God Wars were over and that Gorbuk and Graardor were now the last of the Ourg's. Upon discovering this Gorbuk started believe that it was Bandos' will for him to survive and when he heard the legends of the Chosen Commander he began to believe that he himself was the "Chosen Commander." So he travelled to Asgarnia made a camp in the woods north of Falador with his battalion and so the Chosen Battalion was born. The Conquest of Goblin Village It was soon after the birth of the Chosen Batallion that Gorbuk learnt of the Thorobshuun and the Garagorshuun in Goblin Village, he also heard of their defeats, their peace treaty with Arrav and their friendship with the treachorous Dorgeshuun and so he decided to lead a march on the Village for the Chosen Battalion! Gorbuk lead a charge on the Village and although the Goblins put up a brave fight they were slaughtered. The few survivors were made into Slaves and were made to fight for the entertainment of the Battalion. A couple of humans attempted to combat the Chosen Battalion, one of which a Zamorakian Mage was killed and eaten by Gorbuk, the other human a Saradominist knight was forced to flee by Yokrad. The Fall of the Asgarnian Chaos Temple The Batallion soon decided to expand their borders and sought a new temple for the worship of their Lord Bandos. They noticed the Chaos Temple a little south of their village and Gorbuk decided to claim it and convert it to the God of War. The Battalion marched on the Temple, slaughtering the Monks of Zamorak and shattering the Temple walls. After a brutal battle the Chosen Battalion gained control over the building most of the Monks had either died, fled or been captured by the Battalion. It was now with little of the Temple remaining that the Temple Abbot decided to emerge, he fought valiantly however being surrounded by creatures of twice his size and strength he was quickly killed. With the Temple now under their control Gorbuk shattered the Statue of Zamorak and had his Shaman remove all traces of the Zamorakians from the Temple. Now it is being slowly converted into a Temple of War. Allies of Asgarnia Later after claiming a nearby Dwarvern Anvil and declaring all lands from the Taverley Gate to Goblin Village under their control they were offered an alliance by King Varis of Asgarnia. He wrote to the Battalion seeking aide in the Misthalani conflicts to which the Battalion gladly accepted, excited by the prospect of such a big war. The Chosen Battalion grew a strong alliance with the Kingdom of Asgarnia and also with the Fremmenik Province, purely due to their urge to fight. The Kinshra Conflicts It was around the time that the Chosen Battalion finished preparing their defences that the Kinshra wandered into the lands of the Battalion seeking to retake the Chaos Temple. The forces of the Battalion fought it out at the doors of the Temple but eventually the both groups ran short of fighters. The Great Dig Tokka the High Priestess of the Chosen Battalion later dreamed of a War Temple buried deep beneath Goblin Village that had been forgotten through the Ages. Gorbuk ordered slaves to rounded up to work for the mines and had his Goblins spread the word that the Battalion desired slaves for the mines. The work continued for weeks on end but eventually they at last reached the mysterious Temple of War! It was a dark place filled with strange undead guardians that bowed down to Gorbuk as he passed. Two guardians however chose to fight the Battalion in the final chamber! They were an undead Ourg that many of the Battalion have taken to calling a "Skourg" and a mysterious spirit that took over the body of Yokrad. Gorbuk wrestled with the Skourg whilst the rest of the Battalion group engaged the spirit and after a long and brilliant fight the Skourg was killed by Gorbuk. He then turned his wrath on the spirit, beating it around the area until it was at last forced to vanish. Within the Temple they found five Ancient Maces and a mysterious War Horn that they gave to Muzgutt to examine. The Departure Gorbuk leaves to fight in the God Wars Dungeon, taking nearly all of the Battalion with him. Muzgutt retires to the Feldip Hills, and the remainder of the Battalion falls apart. Within months, Muzgutt returns because his "Spirit Guide," a mysterious man clad in gold, sent him back. Muzgutt promptly gets the Battalion organized and helps reconstruct the village. And now when the chosen commander is gone Yokrad leads the remainder of the battalion. The White Knight camp Recently a group of elite White Knights set up a camp near the village. Of course Yokrad noticed this and sent out Drok with a group of goblins and an ork. Drok led a valiant charge inside the camp killing everyone but the leader and two elite White Knights. The knights were brought to the village but the leader teleported away with a teletab. The Military The Military is fairly disorganised the leading members of the military such as the commander ect have ranks but the rest are just considered Grunts. The main military roles are as follows: 327px-Ogre.png Hobgoblin.png Ork.png Cyclops.png Jogre.png Battalion goblin.png Battalion mage.png *Chieftain: The Chieftain is chosen by the Commander to act as the head of a certain settlement, they are usually the strongest fighter in a settlement and are chosen because of this. *Champion: Champions are members of the tribe who choose to take part in the arena matches and have proven themselves to be the best combatant in their areas arena, Champions are usually chosen as Chieftains *Shaman: Shamans are rare among the tribe and are the only members of the group to use any form of Magic. They specialise primarily in Fire and earth magic. *High Priest: The High Priests are respected members of the Battalion and unlike most priests do kill and are in fact high up members of the Military. They give sermons to Bandos and deal with all religious affairs. *Grunts: Grunts make up the bulk of the military and are mainly used as cannon fodder in battle. Territory Goblin Village Goblin Village has had some slight changes since the Battalion's conquest. For one the Gatehouse that once served as protection for the Village has been burnt to the ground through the accident of a Goblin within our tribe. The gatehouse has since been repaired and is made of stone and steel. Also the kitchen area in one of the Goblin houses has been converted into a prison for our slaves. Asgarnia Chaos Temple The Asgarnia Chaos Temple was claimed as an expansion to the Battalions territory, the walls have been severely damaged and half of the southern wall has been shattered entirely. Also the Chaos Altar has been converted into a War Altar with Bandosian symbols replacing them of Zamorak and the red cloth replaced with a brown one. Finally the Statue of Zamorak has been shattered against the wall of Burthorpe. Dwarven Anvil A Dwarf named Bolfin set up shop just north of where Doric's Anvil was as a part of the Company, the Battalion decided to raid this Dwarf's house to use as a Gatehouse. The Dwarf put up a mighty fight but was eventually brought down by the combined forces of Yokrad, Tokka, Muzgutt and Skaar Thrakka. Category:Faction Category:POC Category:In-Character History Category:Bandosian Category:Antagonist